


The Prince's Birthday

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit, Prince!Minho, Romance, Royalty AU, basically my late birthday gift or piece for lee know day, but i didn't tag them since they aren't major characters, prince AU, prince!Chan, the other members appear for a bit, they kiss but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: The King and Queen decide to hold a banquet for Prince Minho's birthday, and a certain someone will be there. Perhaps this will be the prince's best birthday yet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	The Prince's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically a late birthday piece for Minho! I've been quite busy so I wasn't able to finish it on time. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short and sweet fic!

“Prince Minho.”

The figure on the bed remained still, mumbling something incoherent.

“Prince Minho.”

The figure then tugged on his blankets, wrapping it around him tighter.

“For goodness sake…hey, Lee Minho.”

The male finally peels his eyes open, squinting at the sunlight that was filtering inside his room. “Will there ever be a day when my favorite knight will let me sleep in?” Minho yawns, sitting up to stretch his limbs.

Changbin laughs, patting his back, “As your _favorite knight_ , it’s my duty to make sure you’re up early.”

Minho hums, sighing as he pulls the sheets away, “What am I? A child?”

“No,” Changbin chuckles, crossing his arms with a smile, “but you are the prince, and…”

“And?”

“It’s your birthday!” Changbin yells, looking at Minho with an excited expression.

“Yes, yes, I know that.” Minho offers a small smile, “But...I just want to sleep.”

Changbin looks sympathetic, putting a hand on Minho’s shoulder, “But your parents have...well...they’ve arranged a banquet of sorts, a party if you would, just for your special day. Just for today!”

Minho rolls his eyes, groaning and flopping back onto the bed, “I don’t want to. Can I not attend? I’d rather go to the lake or the town square or somewhere outside.”

“I know, but your parents were very insistent and even invited many other royal houses. Prince Chan, Prince Jeongin, and Prince Hyunjin were invited too.”

“Of course, they’re my friends,” the prince starts, “but I still want a relaxed day...not one where I have to entertain and smile at the numerous royalties my parents have invited over.”

“Unfortunately, your parents had other plans.” Changbin smiles apologetically, “Seungmin and I tried to advise them that...you know, you weren’t fond of grand gatherings, but they were adamant.”

“Of course.” Minho sighs in defeat, not wanting to disappoint or get into an argument with his parents.

The prince stands up and walks over to his wardrobe before turning to the knight in his room. “What color today?” Minho asks.

“What’s your favorite color? It’s your day.” Changbin chuckles.

“Come on, you’re not just a knight, Bin. You’re my best friend too.” Minho laughs, gesturing to his variety of royal clothing, “What should I go with today?”

With a mischievous intent in mind, Changbin walks over and scans the contents of the wardrobe. After a good minute, the knight hums and pulls out Minho’s white royal jacket, embroidered with silver linings and small blue crystals. “Hmm, pretty choice.” Minho hums, nodding in approval, “Any reason why?”

“Yes, Prince Chan usually wears black to royal events, so with a white outfit, you complement each other.” Changbin states plainly, looking at Minho with a serious expression.

Minho raises an eyebrow, “And why...why would I do that?”

“Because it’s Prince Chan?” Changbin’s lips quirk into a smirk, “And you like Prince Chan?”

“I don’t see how my clothing choices are related to me liking him!” Minho blushes, yelling at the knight with embarrassment.

Changbin can only laugh aloud, stepping back, “Well, you asked me to pick what you’d wear, and I said this!”

“Changbin!!!”

“Get dressed, Prince Minho! We have preparations to do!” Changbin sing-songs before hurrying out the bedroom before Minho could throw a slipper or something.

Minho stares at the now-closed door, fully aware of how hot and red his cheeks are. Yes, Changbin knew Minho liked Prince Chan, but the latter did not know - this was a matter only known to the knight and his best-friend-prince alone. 

Though Chan was intelligent, and so was Minho. The younger prince was certain that at some point, it was possible that Chan could sense something. Still, Minho didn’t want to make a big deal out of it; the royal life was stressful enough. 

With a sigh, Minho took the white royal jacket and the other clothing items that matched it so that he could leave out for when he got dressed later. Afterwards, he put on his more casual clothes and stepped out of the room, calmly walking down the hallway and thanking the maids for greeting him a happy birthday.

* * *

Minho finds himself in the Great Hall where Jisung - his other knight and best friend - and Changbin were overseeing preparations. “Isn’t this too much for my birthday?” Minho’s voice echoes in the room.

All the maids and servants bow and greet him, to which he responds to with warmth. When they return to working, Jisung jogs over and gives Minho a quick hug, “Happy birthday, and no, I don’t think this is too much. Well, not in your parents’ eyes anyway. They want to give this everything, you know?”

Minho sighs, humming in thought, “I supposed they’ve always been like that. Still, I don’t like having too much attention on me.”

“Cause you want only Chan’s attention.” Changbin teases once more, causing Jisung to double-over in laughter.

Minho glares, his lips forming a slight pout, “I’ll let this pass, but you two better not embarrass me tonight.”

“We promise.” Jisung grins, “You should go to the kitchen for now! Felix wanted you to see if the meals they’ll be preparing are good!”

“Alright, I’ll get going then.” Minho nods, giving his friends a playful bow, “See you both later.”

* * *

When Minho arrives at the kitchen, Felix is faster than lightning just to give him a big hug, “Happy birthday!”

Normally, one would not allow a member of the royal family to be touched in such a way, but Minho was different. His family was different. Minho himself did not like the elite notion of being up there compared to everyone, especially if you were closely bonded with said people.

And Felix was someone Minho was very fond of, seeing the royal chef as someone who was literally like his little brother. 

Minho reciprocates the hug before ruffling his hair with a chuckle, “Jisung said you wanted me to see some stuff?”

Felix grins, taking the prince’s wrist and tugging him to the kitchen counter, “Yes! We decided to prepare all your favorite meals ever, so do you think these are alright? You can taste if you want!”

Minho smiles, eyes glazing over the various meals the royal chefs were preparing. He takes a good sniff before smiling at the younger male, “It smells and looks good, Lix. I don’t want to taste it...might spoil the fun and surprise for later, right?”

Felix grins, nodding his head as he busies himself in the kitchen, “If you say so, Prince. I can’t wait for you to taste it!”

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

The day went by with Minho going around the castle, being greeted by the people there. A few people from the town came to the castle to offer the prince some gifts to which he was very thankful for. A few hours before the banquet his parents organized were to happen, the prince found himself in one of the offices with his friends - knights Changbin and Jisung, royal chef Felix, and adviser Seungmin.

Minho lay on the velvet couch, limbs splayed in a very unprincely manner, “I really don’t want to mingle with so many people. It’s too exhausting. I want my day to be a simple one…”

Seungmin chuckles softly, tapping the book in his hands as he spoke, “Well, just give your parents a chance. They want to spoil you. Be thankful the King and Queen love you this much. Other royal families…”

“Aren’t that closely knit.” Jisung continues, his expression enthusiastic, “Besides, it’s going to be nice to see the other princes again! It’s been a while since you’re all so busy.”

“Oh,” Changbin stifles a laugh, “I suddenly remembered that time Felix, Prince Jeongin and Seungmin got into so much trouble for nearly setting the castle kitchen on fire.”

“Seungmin!” Minho teases, “You’re an adviser! How could you have done such a thing?”

Seungmin laughs, shaking his head, “Felix and Prince Jeongin forced me!”

“I did no such thing. It was probably Prince Jeongin!” Felix laughs along, pretending to raise his hands up in surrender.

Jisung hums, standing up from the floor where he was seated, “Well, I do look forward to you reuniting with Prince Chan!”

Minho clears his throat, looking out the window in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks, “There’s nothing wrong with reuniting with friends. Don’t put too much meaning into it.”

“Yeah, right.” Changbin chuckles, standing up as well, “Whatever you say, Prince. Now you should get ready. The banquet's about to start.”

Felix and Jisung leave the room to do some last-minute checking for the preparations, Changbin heads out to usher in the early guests, and Seungmin is the one who ushers Minho in his room to get changed. 

Once Minho gets changed into his formal clothes, fixes his hair, and makes himself look presentable - and maybe sprays a cologne quickly - he gets ready to head to the ballroom. When he leaves his room, Seungmin is waiting for him at the hallway. The adviser smiles, “Let’s go, dear Prince.”

Minho playfully rolls his eyes while shaking his head, “You’re a bit _too_ excited for this, Seungmin.”

“I just want to see you fall head over heels for Prince Chan again.” the younger responds, smirking in the slightest.

“Good luck, because I won’t let that happen.” Minho smirks back, “You’ll see.”

“Of course.” Seungmin nods, smiling in amusement.

And then, the young adviser wings the ballroom doors open, revealing a grand and elegantly prepared party for the prince. Minho, though not one for grand events, gapes at how mesmerizing the decorations and preparations were. Sweet music played throughout the room, various noble and royal people laughing and mingling while dishes and desserts were being served. Minho turns to Seungmin - who merely smiles at him - before looking back at the ballroom. 

“Ah, the Prince is here!” the king announces, calling his son over.

Long story short, the guests greeted and celebrated Minho’s birthday with him, making small talk and asking the prince how he’s been these days. They listened to him speak, and he listened to them share some stories of their daily lives and adventures. Eventually, they let him go to mingle with others.

* * *

As the king and queen spoke with the older nobles and royalty, Minho retreated to a more quiet corner where his own friends were waiting for him. Surprisingly, Chan wasn’t there, but the young prince didn’t dwell on it. Instead, he puts a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder and grins, “How have you been, Little Prince?”

“I’m not so little anymore, Minho!” Jeongin laughs, “I’m taller than you now.”

“But you’re still the youngest.” the older prince chuckles.

Jeongin shrugs, eyes twinkling as he smiles, “Maybe. Well, I’ve been alright. Busy, but you would know that.” he laughs, “At least I can take a break here in your party.”

“Mhmm.” Minho nods, “Feel free to just take it easy tonight.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer. Can I have all the exquisite desserts then?” Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows, prompting a chuckle from Minho.

“They taste amazing, don’t they?” The birthday prince chuckles, shaking his head, “Go ahead. Lix will be happy.”

“I’m really honored.” Felix grins, playfully bringing a hand to his heart.

Jisung slings an arm around the young chef’s shoulder and grins, “We should all plan an adventure. You princes, Lix, Bin and me, Seungmin! We can visit neighboring towns and try all their food! Have fun and all.”

“You say that as if there are zero threats against royal members.” Seungmin raises an eyebrow, laughing, “That would be nice though.”

“That’s what Jisung and I will be there for.” Changbin winks, “We’ll be your dependable knights. Besides, you princes are quite trained for defense too.”

“That is true.” Hyunjin nods in realization.

“Chan’s probably the best in self-defense among us princes…” Minho notes, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself, “Sparring and training with his knights is his hobby…”

“What’s my hobby? I heard knights!” 

Minho feels his blood rush to his cheeks immediately, causing Changbin to snicker at him. Jisung waves the figure over, smiling widely and quite oblivious to the state his prince was in. “Minho was saying you were quite sufficient in self-defense since you pass time with your knights.” Hyunjin chuckles, “I mean, he isn’t wrong.”

Chan chuckles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, “I’m not _that_ great, but I’m glad you all think so.”

“Where’d you go off to? I thought you went home.” Minho plays it cool, flashing the older prince a cheeky grin.

“Oh,” Chan laughs, “I went to get a drink, but some guests ended up chatting with me.”

“Someone’s jealous.” Jisung snickers.

Minho shoots him a quick glare before responding to Chan with calmness. “Do you like the food? Lix made it.”

“Yeah, Lix’s food is always good!” Chan pats Felix’s back.

Felix lets out a little “yay” before jumping in little jumps of joy.

Time began to fly by as the group of young men were bantering and bonding, talking about this and that and stuffing their mouths with delicious food. While Minho was sharing a story with Jeongin, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Chan had been whispering in Jisung and Changbin’s ears. Not paying much attention, the young prince resumed his story.

It would seem that Chan waited for him to finish speaking to Jeongin before making any move to step closer. When Minho finished his story and Jeongin reacted to it, Chan tapped Minho’s shoulder, causing the younger prince to turn around in surprise. “Oh, sorry, yes?” he asks.

Chan chuckles before looking at Jeongin, “Can I take Minho from you for a few minutes?”

“By all means.” Jeongin grins, giving a playful wink.

Chan looks at Minho with raised eyebrows, gesturing for the younger male to follow him. Minho tilts his head before fully registering what Chan was insinuating, but when he does, he lets out a soft chuckle and nods. 

The two princes weave through the sea of guests until they’re outside the ballroom doors. Minho looks at Chan with an amused expression, “Alright, genius. We’re out here, but what are we doing?”

Chan chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the sides, “I was kind of hoping we could go to the garden...or at least somewhere more quiet.”

“Hmm.” Minho nods, unconsciously taking hold of Chan’s hand, “Then we shall go.”

Chan isn’t sure Minho notices, but he intertwines his fingers with the younger prince’s, giving his hand a quick squeeze. After a minute or two, Minho pushes two large glass doors open, revealing a moonlight-lit garden as if it came out of a fairy tale. It wasn’t anything new to either Chan or Minho; Minho was at that garden almost every night, and well Chan...for Chan, it was the place he would usually choose to stay in each time he and the other princes came over for visits. 

_But for some reason, tonight felt different._

_Was it because it was Minho’s birthday?_ Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

In the garden, the two princes walk around aimlessly for a while, basking in the moonlight as Minho prays his heart isn’t bursting out of place. They walk in silence as they stop in their tracks once reaching the beautiful, glass-made greenhouse sitting somewhere deeper into the garden. The frosted glass of the structure glows in the moonlight, and when Minho puts his palm to it, it’s cold to the touch.

He whips around to face Chan, tilting his head, “Did you need to speak with me or something?”

“No,” Chan starts, chuckling, “I just needed to...get away from the louder crowds.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Minho laughs softly, looking at the sky, “You know I’m not too fond of big events.”

Chan smiles fondly, eyes studying Minho’s features before looking up at the sky as well, “At least we can agree on that, then.”

Suddenly, all knowledge and intellect has left the younger prince as he finds himself clueless on how to act or speak around the elder. Choosing to stay silent, he merely fiddles with the cuffs of his royal jacket, eyes looking at the pretty flowers in the greenhouse.

Chan, on the other hand, watches the younger prince’s adorable behavior, eyes flooding with warmth. With a soft chuckle, the older prince puts a hand on Minho’s shoulder, slightly startling the latter. “You did enjoy tonight, though?” Chan asks.

Minho chuckles a bit awkwardly before flashing a more assuring smile, “Yes, of course I did. I got to see all of you guys after a while.”

When Chan gives him an amused grin, Minho can’t help but chuckle lightly. He then gains some semblance of confidence, wanting to internally prove to Changbin that he was not a flustered mess when it came to Chan.

“I got to see you after a while, Chan.”

At this, the older prince looks at him with surprise, before his expression finally fades into something softer. Minho was almost certain that he could see a faint shade of pink on Chan’s cheeks. “Well, if you put it that way,” Chan starts, chuckling and looking at Minho with a melting gaze, “I’m happy I got to see you as well, Minho.”

Minho isn’t sure if his cheeks are on fire, but he can certainly tell that his heart was in chaos. Chan isn’t blind, and perhaps he could sense Minho’s predicament because he chooses to tease the younger. “Are you alright? Feeling a bit off?” he laughs, “Were you not expecting that from me?”

Minho tries to glare, but his quivering eyes betray him, “No! It’s just...I don’t know what to say.”

Chan fakes a gasp, “Is it possible that I can make the one and only Prince Minho speechless? What an honor.”

“Chan!” Minho groans, lightly hitting the older prince’s arm, “It’s not like that!”

“Oh, sure.”

“I’m serious.”

“Really.”

“I didn’t know you were this annoying.”

“Prince Minho thinks I’m annoying? Oh no.”

“Prince Minho thinks you’re doing that on purpose.”

Chan smirks, “Did you just refer to yourself in third-person?”

“Pretend you did not hear anything.” Minho sighs, lowering his head in shame.

Whatever confidence he had a few seconds ago was slowly disappearing, so he ends up muttering, “We should return to the ballroom. Mother and Father might worry.” 

Before Minho can make any move to leave, Chan grabs his wrist, causing him to halt his movements. The younger prince looks at Chan’s hand on his wrist, raising an eyebrow in question. Chan chuckles, lightly tugging him, “Did I offend you or get on your nerves?”

“What? No!” Minho shakes his head, “You didn’t.”

Chan releases a deep breath, laughing sheepishly, “For a second I thought I did. I didn’t mean to, if you did though.”

Minho offers him a small smile, “Don’t worry, that was nothing. Please don’t think that.”

Chan smiles wider this time, and maybe it blinds and distracts Minho for a second because the next thing he knows, Chan is pulling him closer - pulling him until they’re standing right in front of each other, faces merely inches apart. “What?” Minho pretends to look irritated, but again, his shaking pupils betray him.

Chan gives him a gentle smile before bringing a hand up to his face; the elder’s touch is soft as his fingers caress the skin of Minho’s cheek. “I don’t know how to put this…” he starts, trailing off.

Minho’s heart is about to burst. “Just...say it or whatever.” the younger prince whispers.

“I suppose…” the elder chuckles airily, “...you could say that what I’m about to do will make up for the time we spent apart and will serve as my birthday gift for you.”

At this point, Minho’s eyes are half-lidded, hazy with whatever feelings and emotions he held for the older prince. Breathless and almost antsy, the younger prince can only nod his head.

And then Chan’s lips are on his.

_Chan is kissing him under the moonlight._

Minho instinctively wraps his arms around Chan’s neck as if he’s always imagined doing that. Chan securely wraps one arm around Minho’s waist, pulling him closer as his other hand continues to cup his cheek. Chan’s lips are delicious and soft, velvety and sweet like expensive honey and berries. Minho wants it all. 

That’s why the younger prince releases a delighted hum when Chan gently nibbles on his lower lip, relishing in the blissful feeling as his fingers play with the short hairs at the base of the elder’s neck. Chan then pulls away, resting their foreheads against each others. “Happy birthday, my dearest Minho.” he whispers, breaking out into a fond smile.

Minho can only chuckle, humming gently, “Thank you, Chan.”

And then they’re kissing again, much deeper and much more passionate this time. Minho can taste plum as Chan’s tongue enters his mouth, intertwining with his own muscle as if they had a dance of their own. This beautiful performance of mingling tongues and melting lips was far more elegant and powerful than any of the ballroom dancers Minho had seen tonight.

Minho’s hands crawl up, fingers threading through Chan’s locks just as the elder gently pushes him against the wooden table of potted plants behind the younger. Unconsciously, Minho lifts a leg which Chan gently takes hold of from behind the knee, allowing both males to pull each other closer and tighter against each other. 

After what seems to be eternity, Chan pulls away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. “Well, that’s not very princely.” Minho chuckles before placing one last peck on Chan’s lips.

The elder laughs, tapping the tip of Minho’s nose with his finger. “No, it isn’t.” Chan whispers before smiling, “And I love you for that. I just...love _you_.”

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’ve always loved you too, Chan.” Minho hums in satisfaction, “Always.”

Chan chuckles once more, pressing more kisses to Minho’s face. He then takes hold of Minho’s hand, giving his knuckles a few feathery kisses. “Happy birthday then, my love.”

“Would it be wrong if I said you are the best birthday gift I’ve ever received?” 

Chan can only laugh, causing the younger to laugh along.

_Minho wasn’t wrong after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Minho! I hope you all liked it! Comments, suggestions and thoughts are welcome as usual. Til next time!


End file.
